


if you must wait

by cloudlesslysky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlesslysky/pseuds/cloudlesslysky
Summary: The rain is pouring down outside, coming down in rivulets against the window. The sound of raindrops hitting the glass is loud, drowning out any other sound in the house. It washes away the ticking of the clock, the crackling of the fire, and the sound of breathing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	if you must wait

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "You" by Keaton Henson.
> 
> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge February 2020. Literally written at the last moment and only barely made it on due to a few mishaps, lmao!

The rain is pouring down outside, coming down in rivulets against the window. The sound of raindrops hitting the glass is loud, drowning out any other sound in the house. It washes away the ticking of the clock, the crackling of the fire, and the sound of breathing.

Draco’s chest feels tight as he watches the rain come down, desperately avoiding casting even a single glance at the clock on the mantelpiece.

Dinner remains hot under the stasis charms, but Draco has long since snuffed out the candles.

He curls in on himself even tighter on the sofa, wrapping his quilted blanket tighter around his shoulders.

He keeps the sobs trapped in his chest, though he can’t stop the tears that flow down his cheeks, but like the rain on the window. He lets himself cry.

He was stupid to think it could ever work between them. Clearly P-Potter hadn’t meant it when he agreed to come for dinner, no matter how soft his eyes or how husky his voice had been. It must all have been a lark at Draco’s expense.

The sudden chiming of bells cuts through the silence.

The door.

Draco gets to his feet and ineffectually rubs at his cheeks with his sleeves like a crying toddler. He doesn’t bother with finding his wand to clean his face up. Whoever this mystery visitor is, they’ll just have to see Draco in this horrid state.

The bells chime again, and Draco gets a move on lest they leave.

He opens the door.

Standing there, soaked to the bone and holding an enormous bouquet of red roses, is Harry Potter in all his glory.

Draco sees his wince, likely at the state of Draco’s face. Draco _would_ feel embarrassed, but he can only think of a single thing.

Before Harry can even think to say anything, the words fall out of Draco’s mouth:

“You _came._ ”


End file.
